Lady Deception
Biography: ' Xay'lia grew up on dantooine and was abused by her parents, she never got along with them and her hate for them built up over the years and as she got older the hate consumed her and she struck her parents down in cold blood and was driven from her village and branded a murderer, she was then tracked down by a Jedi who had been sent to redeem her and make her a Jedi, though she was also confronted by a Sith Master who told Xay'lia to prove herself to the sith and ordered her to strike down the Jedi Padawan in cold blood, to prove herself she did this and was therefore accepted into the Sith Academy and became a Dark Jedi Initiate, she then trained for many years until she became Tiphani's apprentice. Although Xay'lia wanted to take part in the attack on the Jedi Academy at the rift, she did not, she stayed behind to continue her trainingm soon after she learned the news of Lord Augustus' death and stayed at the academy awaiting a new leader to emerge, as Lord Apocolypse took the throne, she stayed loya to the throne and began to dislike all those who had left the sith empire, she was lucky enough to meet with Lord Apocolypse and have a convosation with him winning over his trust. '''Becoming a Sith: ' Once Xay'lia joined the Sith Order, she became an apprentice to Tiphani aka The Ears and wasnt trained much by Tiph. At this time there was about to be a major raid on the Jedi Academy on Rift, and Tiphani went to fight there with the other Sith, though suprisingly Xay'lia stayed behind to continue her training and get ahead of the other students, while she was training, little did she know the Emporer had been killed in battle and Darth Xirruim had been redeemed and joined the Jedi. As both sides, Jedi and Sith fled the Rift, the Sith disbanded and the Jedi went into hiding on their second academy on Bespin. The throne was empty for weeks but still Xay'lia stayed in the empty Sith temple waiting for a new leader and staying loyal to the throne, eventually the Sith Knight Lucifer Antar took the throne and became Lord Apocolypse, all those people who had left the Sith when Augustus died were now branded traitors and were hunted down. 'Training under the lord himself: ' '''Xay'lia eventually became Lord Apocolypse's apprentice along with a few other sith and then trained, during this time she had captured many ex-Sith, Jedi and other enemies, she was also involved in the plot with samantha to eradicate Tendrone, but that never happened because in fear Tendrone knew he would be defeated so he re-joined the Jedi only to be killed a few weeks later by the Sith because he insulted Lord Apocolypse. However, training went on and Xay'lia got stronger by the day and eventually became Sith Knight after killing a Rancor in team effort with Shandrece Artavius and then defeating her. Xay'lia took two apprentice's Rain Sakarr and Fathes Sakarr and then ordered the creation of a cyborg army. The first cyborg which was built was once a Sith Acolyte named Venom who was challenged by Fathes Sakarr after Xay'lia told him to attack, Fathes and Venom dueled and Venom was easily defeated, Venom lost all his limbs in the dual and then he was taken to the torture chamber and burnt untill he needed a protective suit to ensure his survival, He was then taken to the medbay and made into the first cyborg named 'Venom'|C-001|. More subjects please: More cyborgs were then made after that, and Sith who were acolyte's were defeated and turned into these machines, they're purpose was to serve, feel no pain, no emotion and do only as they were ordered to by their current commander Fathes. Xay'lia needed a test to see if these Cyborgs were useful, she then decided to see if 'Venom' was capable of assassinating a strong Sith like Shandrece, so she ordered it to assassinate her, though Xay'lia followed so that she could stop it just before the killing blow. The attack was unsuccessful and Shandrece took it the wrong way and went insane becoming the crazed Lady Valkyrie, she was then later accounced dead and Xay'lia was saddened by this act of 'foolishness'. Shandrece had already been hugely effected by the death of her bestest friend Samantha Bliss who was suposidly killed for being a Traitor and plotting to murder Xay'lia and her son Lucien. Xay'lia then took charge of the Cyborg's ordering them to assist Rain Sakarr in a mission to the Jedi Enclave on dantooine to assassinate Jedi Knight Ki'era Solest, however, this mission was a failure because Rain was defeated by his 'wannabe lover' and ultimately dislimbed, both Rain and Fathes took punishments and later on Xay'lia was ordered to turn them into Cyborgs which she didnt want to do, if it was anyone she would turn it would be Rain, but she has given him a second chance and is continuing their training. She also gave birth to Lucien Antar who's father was Lucifer Antar, she was then later promoted to Inquisitor Deception. 'Disappearance: ' After a few months of secret activity Xay'lia disappeared from the face of the galaxy, shortly before she disappeared she became crazy and no one knew what happened to her, she seemed to wish for death, and it eventually found her but some how she was cast into the mind of a Jedi Knight, named Ki'era Solest, there she remained for a few weeks trying to cause trouble but eventually she passed on and her younger sister Tay'lia decided to clone Xay'lia so they could live a happy life together, which is what Tay always wanted. The new Xay'lia soon fell into Cairo's hands, Cairo was a bounty hunter who travelled the galaxy with his comrades, Annet, Alarice and Aerial. Alarice decided to take the clone with her, it is not know why to this day but something is going on... This was where it ended for Xay'lia Selese... Thats what she thought, but she was offered a second chance by an old friend, this old friend, was infact Tiphani Vara, who ressurrected her after Xay'lia's first death, she now spends most of her time meditating and regaining her old abilities.